Episode 8494 (20th October 2014)
Plot A confident Ken buys in food for Peter's return, quietly confident in a quick "not guilty" result. With Gail and Michael due back from the Peak District, Kylie tells David she'll clean the house for them, but once he and Max are out of the way she takes more speed. Roy hasn't heard anything from the police. Fiz is worried that he needs a break and insists that he joins her and Sinead for lunch. Jim taunts Peter that he'll be back inside after the verdict. Steve doesn't want to go back to the court, feeling he can't look Peter in the eye but Michelle persuades him otherwise. Liz tells him she's visiting Jim to tell him it's the last time she'll see him. Simon is buoyed up that Peter will get off, based on what Rob told him. Ken worries about how the boy will react, whichever way the verdict goes. Owen and Anna receive a court summons for the repossession hearing on the house. Liz and Tony continue to taunt each other across the bar of the Rovers. At the court, Steve tries to apologise for letting Peter down but Tracy isn't interested. Roy loses his nerve when he sees some young lads in the street and hides from them. Liz is stunned when Jim announces that he’ll be able to visit her in future as he’s being moved to an open prison. She suspects he's known for some time that this was coming up and his previous statements were just lies. She tells him never to come near her again or he’ll be back behind bars. The jury reaches its verdict. Kerry Waddle arrives for the meeting at Underworld but Carla is thrown by the news that the verdict is about to be given. Roy sees that Anna is looking for somewhere to rent and she tells him about the possible repossession. Carla is distracted during the business meeting and leaves suddenly for the court with Sally having to step in to conduct negotiations. Roy is left alone in the cafe and closes it early. All parties gather in the courtroom for the verdict. Carla arrives at the last minute. The foreman confirms they have reached a verdict on which they are all agreed... Cast Regular cast *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry Guest cast *Kerry Waddle - Karen Ford *Mr Khalil - Surinder Duhra *Clerk - Paul Dockery *Prosecution Barrister - Clarence Smith *Defence Barrister - Claire Cage *Judge - John Graham Davies Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Highfield Prison - Cell and visiting suite *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom, corridor and cell area Notes *The Court Usher and Jury Foreman are uncredited although they both have lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter waits nervously for the jury to reach a verdict; Roy struggles to cope after the break-in; and Owen tells Anna they have to be out of the house in 28 days. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,960,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2014 episodes